This invention relates to containers of the type used in the freezing and subsequent storage of foodstuffs, particularly those which are substantially fluids of very low viscosity, such as juice or consomme, or of higher viscosity, for example, certain soups, soup concentrate or stew. More specifically, the invention pertains to such containers for use especially in large-scale food operations.